


ardour

by peppermint_latte



Series: Sol [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: But he is pre-bottom surgery, Gay Sex, He refers to his parts as they are so be warned if that triggers you, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Teasing, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_latte/pseuds/peppermint_latte
Summary: V and Sol get up to some fun in the small bathroom of the van, but it's the middle of the night and they've got to keep quiet to avoid waking Nero or Nico.
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Sol [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554679
Kudos: 6





	ardour

**Author's Note:**

> References
> 
> 1\. "I Sing the Body Electric" by Walt Whitman, marked with a *.
> 
> (I do not own this particular line, this quote alone is taken from other works. I also do not own the story setting of any of the characters other than Sol.)

Sol shudders as V’s hand snakes down past his waistband.

Sol tries to keep his composure, he can’t make any noise or Nero and Nico will hear it.

“This is repayment for what you did to me last week.” V whispers in his ear.

Sol and V are in the tiny bathroom stall at the back of the van, it’s the middle of the night and V’s getting his payback for when Sol sucked him off in the middle of a phone call. Really, he deserves this. But that doesn’t make it any easier.

A spark of pleasure shoots through him when V touches his clit, fingers finding their way to the folds beneath.

“V…” Sol whispers shakily.

“What, is it my little devil hunter.” V whispers, painfully seductive Sol might add, into his ear.

V’s hand stops moving, he’s waiting for Sol’s reply.

“Don’t…don’t _stop_.” He begs.

V smirks and his hand starts moving again, one finger slowly pushing inside. Sol cuts off a whimper.

“A divine nimbus exhales from it from head to foot,” Damn V for figuring out that his voice turns Sol on and damn him for using it against him right now, “It attracts with fierce undeniable attraction, I am drawn by its breath as if I were no more than a helpless vapor, all falls aside but myself and it*.”

As he recites, V pushes two more fingers inside Sol and curls them along his inner walls. By the time he reaches the end Sol is a shuddering mess of pleasure and he is throbbing.

“V, stop teasing.” He hisses.

“You told me not to stop, was that not what you wanted?” V asks.

Sol is frustrated and pleasure drunk and just wants his boyfriend to stop going so _slow_.

“Faster, please. I need more...” His voice sounds unsteady to his own ears.

V chuckles and his fingers start pumping in and out, rubbing him in earnest.

“I had to give you a taste of the frustration and pleasure I felt when you teased me. Shall I remind you what it is that you did?” V asks. It’s rhetorical of course, this is payback, so Sol is definitely going to hear it in detail.

“First you kissed me on the neck as I picked up the call,” V kisses his neck and sucks a hickey with his teeth, “and then you slipped your hand beneath my pants and touched me, just as I’m touching you now.”

V brings his other hand to Sol’s waistband and unbuttons his jeans.

“And then you took me in your mouth,” V lows himself down to level with his hands and Sol can’t help but stare down at him, “like this.”

V’s lips are on his clit before he can process the words. He shudders and bites his left hand to keep himself from making noise.

Sol drowns in the attention V is giving him, pleasure rising higher and higher, closer to its peak.

“V, I’m close.” He tells his boyfriend.

V slows down his movements to a more teasing pace and Sol wants to cry out in frustration. But is distracted by V taking his right hand in his own, lacing them together, grounding him gently.

“Just a little longer.” V stops to tell him, before continuing to tease him.

V keeps him there, just on the edge for several minutes. As the minutes tick on Sol struggles more and more to keep himself quiet, the extended pleasure and peak stretching him thin.

“I can’t. I need it, please.” He asks desperately.

“Do not worry, I will give you what you need.” V reassures him, taking his mouth off him for just a moment.

Sol’s breath is stolen from him when V quickly takes his clit into his mouth, sucking it at the same moment he curls his fingers inside him just so and Sol crests the peak. Pleasure washes through him in a wave. His orgasm racks him through him and he moans into his hand, uncaring of the consequences for just a moment.

He takes a few minutes to comes down from his high and start to cool off. A few minutes after V stands up from his place on the floor, already looking neat, like he hasn’t just gotten his boyfriend off in the bathroom of the van. Sol doesn’t know how he does it.

Sol leans in and kisses him quickly, before focusing on making himself presentable as well. The others should be asleep, but they can’t be too careful. V leaves the bathroom a moment later and Sol takes a few minutes to follow him out. He makes his way over to the mattress they’re sharing and gets in beside V, relaxing into the space next to him and drifts off a few minutes later.

_End_


End file.
